Cyllaeus
Cyllaeus is the Mental Goddess of Life in The Isle. Divinity: Cyllaeus is the Goddess of life, protection, comradery and natural cycles. She is the patron Goddess to healers, priests and paladins. Her main symbol is that of a flaming butterfly. The oak tree serves as a secondary symbol. Pantheon: Divine Placement: Cyllaeus is considered the 3rd most powerful Divine, and is worshiped at the top of the pantheon among the Original Gods. Divine Conflict: Cyllaeus acts as one of the leaders in the Divine Conflict, leading the forces of Preservation to protect The Isle from destruction as their commander. Appearance: Humanoid Form: Cyllaeus I: Cyllaeus I stood at an average height for the time at 5'1. She had long green hair that shone with a brilliant, pleasing light and wore a beautiful flowing dress which dissolved into wind at the ends over a simple cotton shirt and pants. Zoilin (II): Zoilin was notably taller than his mother at a height of 5'6, quite tall overall for the time period. He was the first iteration of Cyllaeus to don their signature flames. His hair was the same bright green of his mother, but with a wide stripe of green-blue cutting from the top of his head down to his right bangs. It was cut much shorter than the three female iterations of Cyllaeus, and trailed off in the back into wispy orange flames. During leisure times, he often wore a dark green cloak and cape over dark grey wool clothes. In battle, he typically wore a leather cuirass, and extremely light cloth armor under proper iron pieces: rerebraces, gauntlets, pauldrons, poleyn boots and greaves. In serious combat, he donned his Divine armor, crafted by Steeo. (See below: Divine Armor) Kaellumus (III): Kaellumus stood quite tall at a height of 6'2. Her long green hair seemed to always blow in some sort of wind, often even despite the complete absence of one, and trailed off into bright orange flames. She wore a leather jacket which flowed behind her like a cloak and also dissipated into flames as it blew on the wind. Under that, she wore a simple white and grey vest and a long skirt. In battle, Kaellumus wore a half-complete suit of plate armor: chestplate, greaves, gauntlets and boots, each with beautiful green detailing painted on in simple curved patterns. Underneath this armor she wore tan wool clothes with light leather padding. In serious combat, she donned her Divine armor, crafted by Steeo. Ellians (IV): Ellians is very similar in appearance to her mother. She stands at a tall 6'4, and has the same flowing hair and jacket as Kaellumus did. She wears her mother's armor in combat as well (refitted by Steeo to match her height), additionally donning an additional green cape which dissolves into flames the same way her jacket does. In serious combat, she dons her Divine armor, crafted by Steeo. Divine Armor: As with all Divine armors, Cyllaeus' is forged of iccharus. It is a full plate suit, silver in color and covered in intricate curved designs running down the length of it. The designs start green near the top and slowly fade to orange near the bottom. Emblazoned on the front of the chestplate is an intricately carved butterfly, within each of its wings branches of a tree. Major Form: Cyllaeus' major form is that of a blazing phoenix. Lesser Form: Cyllaeus' lesser form is that of a flaming butterfly. Relations: Spouse: Cyllaeus II married Certhetes, the Goddess of Nature, in 1568. The two would have a total of ten children, the Elemental Gods: Aerus, Aurum, Cryan, Electrais, Gaias, Hydra, Pyrus, Lucien, Vacuuo and Venus. Angels: Cyllaeus, being arguably the most important Divine among the pantheon, has many Angels serving her.Listed below are some particularly notable Angels of hers: Atheed of Vigilance: Atheed is an Archangel serving under Cyllaeus, in charge of many of the Angel forces fighting in the Divine Conflict. He also often acts as Cyllaeus' personal bodyguard. He is regarded as one of the strongest Angels. Uriel, Eyes Above Heaven: Uriel is an Archangel whose purpose is to watch over the Divine plane of Heaven. She keeps track of Angels who Fall, heavenly crimes, and potential attacks on Heaven by the forces of Destruction or even sometimes Mortal beings. She is a Divine judge, jailer and executioner, and oversees all that goes on in Heaven. Varian the Half-Fallen: Varian is a unique case among the Divines. His mother was an Angel and his father was a Demon. In 4682, Varian Fell, joining the forces of Destruction for a short time. He served as a spy, feeding information to the other Fallen, however he never fully committed to his new role and did very little to help the Fallen. It was eventually discovered that he had Fallen, and the other Angels managed to pull him back to their side, but only partway. Varian remains stuck in a strange limbo between Preservation and Destruction which feeds him strength from both sides, making him extremely powerful. Abilities: Cyllaeus is ranked as the 3rd most powerful among the Islennean Gods. Listed below is her estimated class on the Benchryan Mage class system. Godly Abilities: Yggdrasil: Yggdrasil is the world tree, the purest embodiment of life itself which can be summoned by Cyllaeus in dire circumstances. Its effects are unknown, though legends state it is Cyllaeus' most powerful ability. Petalouranous: Petalouranos is an extremely powerful Magical attack wielded only by Cyllaeus, which allows them to tap into lingering Karmic energy and the excess Mana of the heavenly plane itself in order to unleash a devastating wide-scale attack. This attack takes shape in the form of a massive swarm of butterfly Familiars. Each of the created Familiars is made up entirely of Elemental energy, and unleash an -ais level blast upon impact with a target or on command by Cyllaeus. They can effortlessly command the entire swarm, often made up of upwards of 8,000 Familiars. Beskyells: Beskyells is a massive, near-indestructible Barrier spell taking the shape of a massive bird. Beskyells has its own thoughts and sentience separate from Cyllaeus, and is mentally and spiritually bound to her, allowing them to communicate telepathically and collect data from each other's senses. Beskyells will always do what is needed to protect all life from major threats without input from Cyllaeus, though it can be directly controlled by them when need be. Beskyells also acts as a router for Cyllaeus' sixth sense. Beskyells is capable of casting some Elemental Magic on its own and even has its own Mana pool, and is estimated to be a Class 4 Elementalist. Glossagas: Glossagas is Cyllaeus' sword. Like other godly weapons, it is forged of iccharus and has a blade lined with mythril. Glossagas has its own Mana pool, and during battle whenever the sword impacts objects or is struck with Magic, it slowly generates Mana. The blade also greatly exemplifies the strength of Pyr- spells. Regalia: Regalia is an extremely powerful and unique Augmentation spell. When cast, Regalia drains Cyllaeus of the majority of their Mana and Magical ability. It then spiritually and mentally binds her to a target of her choice. The bound target will receive Cyllaeus' drained ability as they are bound, and will be able to communicate with Cyllaeus telepathically as well as share their senses. Ippotins: Ippotins is an extremely powerful Growaen spell which acts in reverse. When cast, the necessary ritual for Growaen Magic is purposefully failed to create an immense negative energy. This energy affects Cyllaeus and another target, burning through their spiritual energy and Magical power, thus restricting them from using their abilities or even appearing in their true form. Weather Goddess: Cyllaeus has complete control over the weather. At command, she an cause or dispel massive storms, or even change the time of day by reversing or speeding up the revolution of celestial bodies. Specialty: Cyllaeus IV was born after the casting of the Divine Rule, and thus was gifted a Specialty from it. Her Specialty is Damage Control. Damage Control allows Cyllaeus to selectively determine what objects and beings are affected by her attacks. The more objects or entities that are being prevented from being affected, the greater amount of Mana the ability uses. Applications: * Perform devastating large scale attacks without causing collateral damage. * Attack enemies in close quarters with allies without risking harming your ally. ** Attack enemies without harming hostages. History: Iteration I: Birth: The first iteration of Cyllaeus was born in the year 1, from the Karmic energy representing the Vampires and Alkhinians' wills to live. She was the first Mental Goddess, and would remain the strongest throughout history. Death: Cyllaeus I was murdered by Prism in the year 1275 in the hopes that this would lead to the easy downfall of the Mental Gods and allow Prism to quickly destroy the world and start over again. This action would instead spark the Divine Conflict. Iteration II: Identity: Cyllaeus II was originally one of Cyllaeus I's demigod sons, Zoilin Archanter. Being the eldest among his siblings at the time of her death, he volunteered to give up his mind when Krystalli presented the newly invented Divine Promotion spell. Divine Promotion: The Divine Promotion was a spell invented by Krystalli following Cyllaeus I's death. The spell would take Cyllaeus I's spirit and Soul and place it in a volunteer's (in this case, Zoilin's) body, reincarnating her. When cast, however, the spell took a different effect than was expected. Rather than absorbing and replacing Zoilin's own consciousness and Soul, Cyllaeus I's spirit instead merged with Zoilin's, giving him the memories, emotions, and, most importantly, Magical abilities of his mother. Zoilin took on his mother's name, a tradition which has been carried on by each following iteration of Cyllaeus. Zoilin was Promoted to Godhood in 1340. Divine Conflict: Swearing to avenge his mother's death, Cyllaeus II organized the other Mental Gods and their Angels and declared war on Prism, who know sought to ally with Occul. He established Certhetes, Brochysius and Krystalli as the three Divine generals of his army and Areth as their champion warrior. Relations with Certhetes: Cyllaeus II fell in love with the Goddess Certhetes, and married her in the year 1537 following a major victory in the Conflict. From 1538-1553, they would have ten children together, these being the Elemental Gods. Cyllaeus' Three Races: During a legendary battle between Cyllaeus II and Prism in 2135, Cyllaeus supposedly sliced off and stole Prism's right arm. He then used the Magic of creation stored within the arm to create three races: the Caidrin, the Aetherians, and the Grelliks. Death: Zoilin was killed by Areth, the God of War in 4734, following a string of victories by his forces. Aiming to keep the Divine Conflict running for as long as possible, Areth killed Zoilin as he was preparing to launch an assault on Prism's forces and joined Prism and Occul, turning the tides of war against Preservation. Iteration III: Identity: Cyllaeus III was Kaellumus Archanter, daughter of Zoilin and the Elven archmage Kirilins Arakolua. Divine Promotion: Kaellumus was Promoted to Godhood in 4734. The Divine Rule: Cast in 5325, the Divine Rule was a massive ritual cast by Cyllaeus III with the help of Certhetes, Krystalli, Brochysius, all of the Elemental Gods, Leonne, and Thalassa. This massive spell created the Universal-level entity known as the Divine Rule, a sentient energy lacking any physical form capable of harnessing infinite knowledge. The greatest of the Divine Rule's powers, however, is its ability to create Magical abilities that are now known as Specialties. By giving these random abilities out to the majority of the world population, the Divine Rule aimed to act as an equalizer, giving Mortals the power they needed to contribute to the Divine Conflict. Ippotins: In 5328, Cyllaeus III activated Ippotins, binding both herself and Occul. This would mark the end of her rule as a God. Iteration IV: Identity: Cyllaeus IV was Ellians Zeioch, daughter of Kaellumus and the Benchryan archmage Siir Zeioch. Divine Promotion: Ellians was promoted to Godhood in 5328. Upon being Promoted, she was bound as an unexpected consequence to the casting of Ippotins by her predecessor She was not completely bound, however. Fighting Ippotins: The majority of Cyllaeus IV's rule so far has been dedicated to attempting to fight the effects of Ippotins. With the help of Krystalli, the effects slowly began to fade over several hundred years. Regalia: In 5618, Cyllaeus IV managed to cast Regalia despite the lingering effects of Ippotins, and bound herself to a mortal woman named Jade Kellaighn. Category:Characters Category:Divines Category:Gods